Dark Savior
by immortalbreeze04
Summary: Rin is the chosen one to protect others. when she tranfers to a new school she thinks the endless demons will stop but when she meets certain people it doesn't. Incomplete
1. Default Chapter

Author: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. And I would like to say that I just got a reviewer to apologize to me for cursing me out and calling a slut. Also saying I should rot in hell, but don't let that stop any other authors out there get any harsh criticism from other people about you. They are only there to review your work not judge you. If they do email them back and just apologize yourself for something you didn't do and tell them that really hurt you and you are only young for a short time. Cause when my family read that they puffed out and emailed the reviewer and cursed her out in Japanese, Spanish, Spanglish, Gibberish, and Tanglese. So trust me. Thanx a bunch. Really hope you like the fic if you don't know bad criticism please I'm only 12 ok. Ja ne  
  
Dark Savor  
  
In every generation, there is a chosen one to save and protect the  
defenseless against demonic monsters. She is that one.  
  
Dark clouds formed arousing in the foggy mist sky causing little Rin's uneasiness to continue. Sleep was not the answer to her problem as she shook crouching under her bed. Shadows rose when the cars passed in the night street. Someone or something lurked around the small one-floored home. Rin's bed corner was a founded place by the intruder. Tap-tap-tap-tap droplets of hail and rain pounded on the glass window. Slowly its slide gaped open giving the kidnapper a free entrance toward somewhat. He barged in with a loud thump of his muddy boots trudging in the direction of the bedpost. She clutched her knees tightly holding on for dear life. Claws pinned her to him as blood trickled down her ankle. Her cries for help could not be heard while she was carried to an empty warehouse. Silence  
  
On the other side of master crime its champion came on to crime' tail. Gliding over the city's buildings and skyscrapers heading for innocence. The moonlit storm continued barely drizzling as he jumped atop structures.  
  
He and his crew handcuffed the child to the basement heater. She tugged to move yet it was no use: her strength was lost. Leader of the pack licked his lips dry at the slayer.  
  
Champion scanned the area of demons. Wolf demons he thought. He sniffed the air sensing a young girl. Unprotected  
  
Rin whimpered and moaned as he neared closer to her. Kicking was not a strong impact on his face but her banshee like calls did harm.  
  
Overhearing the pack's plot he jet forward in for the kill. "Now that the bitch is dead we don't have to worry about the slayer." With all torture with gone she is left none.  
  
Sesshomaru clenched his fist dropping down toward the pack clan ripping each and every one of them a part. Reaching Rin's body he terrorized the chains with his sharp claws holding the dead girl in his arm. The night dragged as he watched the girl lay emotionless. He knew what was to be done. Tensaiga He must revive her without question.  
  
Morning sunshine rays reflected off the window. Waking seven-year-old Rin. She rubbed her eyes opening to see a glimpse of her champion. 


	2. Mental or Not?

Author: Thank you for the reviews. I'm basing this fic on Angel/Buffy kind of feel but changing the story line. If you guys don't have an updated chapter from me it's because I have to do FCAT at school. Fridays I have Renaissance meetings so it's probably because of that. I promise I will update no later than two weeks. Thanks again for no flames. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Ja ne  
  
In every generation there is a chosen on to save and protect the  
defenseless. She is that one.  
  
Rin snuggled to the corner of her bed hiding from the darkness and blood bath. She dared not to leave the surrounding of her room. She saw what happened to her father and his separated body in her premonition. Wolves hunting her down for strength she did not even care for. Leave me be was the phrase her conscience repeated. A slayer she may be but dead she was. The whole fate of the future depended on her to be dead. Yet her champion refused to let her die. Changing the next generation's birthright. Oh heavens no!  
  
Neighbors crowded the moist streets with curiosity and small children waiting for news. "There has been a murder at 3236 on Honshu Ave. Only one at the scene was a little girl about seven or eight."  
  
Rin shook violently as officers tried to take hold of her. Whatever she saw in her premonition she said aloud. Rin paled and vomited on one of the cop's boots. She felt the rush of death cloud her thoughts. Making her act as though she were insane. Those neighbors who knew Rin's father pointed the crime at her. "You killed him! You murder! Murder!"  
  
She was taken to a mental hospital for the rest of her five years left as an innocent child. Rin usually fidgeted with her hands whispering to herself about the harvest. Every night when her father was not there and the lights were dim she slowly hummed herself to sleep. "Hush little baby don't say a word. Papa is going to buy you a mocking bird"  
  
Monster like, Rin ripped paper or bed sheets to bits for ending her anger and depression. Doctors were sent in to study her but none found a cure. Nights Rin would find a way out in to the lobby and secretly walk out normally then run the streets mad. Only one to stop her was her champion. Only he could calm and soothe her emotions. "Ssh"  
  
Rin reminded herself today was the day she will be set free from the nut house. Her nurse arrived with her medicine so she can be sent off to the adoption facility. "G' morning, miss, did I wake you?" the nurse asked. "No, Charlotte, you did not wake me. Actually I am feeling lively today. I'm really happy. So how's your morning?" Rin responded with a joyful tone. "Good."  
  
Charlotte signed Rin out of the hospital and drove her to an assigned adoption agency. She signed papers and information slots about Rin. Rin sat in her child like state happily playing with the marbles Dr. Philip Jones gave her. Sesshomaru crouched near to the open window watching her every move. "Soon" he said. 


	3. Is it me?

Author: Hey sorry no updating chapter, but I got to it. After some sales for cookies, (Me a Girl Scout), I finally got on the computer. Yay!!!!!!!! Oh yes um on with the chapter.  
  
A/N: I feel I'm forgetting something. La La La..........................Oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Awwwwwwwwwwww. I wish I did though. :p ( ( It's okay I still got friends. (All supposedly friends of Charmedone04 runs away) Never mind  
  
In every generation there is a chosen one to protect and save the defenseless. She is the one  
  
4 Years Later  
  
Kagura sat cross-legged in a waiting room twirling her raven-curled hair. Chewing tobacco, Kanna, gave one of her viewers a lap dance licking her lips vividly. She stopped and headed toward the waiting room looking for her sister. "Sister, are you done with your so what fun?" Kagura shut the door. "Maybe," Kanna replied mischievously. "Like always." Kagura shook her head.  
  
After years as a troubled child, Rin was finally adopted, at the age of twelve, by a forty-year old woman. Rin grew to love this kind-hearted woman as a mother figure after the tragic happenings. Yet complicated things began to occur though Rin crossed safe paths with the help of her champion.  
  
"Mom, really let me help out at home. It sure does need a cleaning," Rin bent down to be able to talk to her "mother" on the passenger's side. "Honey, you'll do fine just try not to get into any trouble, alright? Are you listening to me?" Rin took a quick glance around the high school campus. "Yes, mom," she sighed. How am I going to get through another transfer?  
  
Janet drove off in her station wagon to the house leaving an angry Rin on the curb entrance. Stares gave a turn at Rin especially the male stares. Guys walked up to her asking for her number which made her irritated. She kicked their shins harder than rock bottom. Just let me get through this day  
  
Two of the best friends, Kikyo and Kohaku, sat on a bench talking of the new news going around school. "Even though gossip is wrong I still want to hear it," said Kikyo filing her miniature computer. Kohaku was excited to see what the new girl looked like, "I heard she was hot!" he rubbed his hands together. "You always think every new girl is hot!" she retorted. "Well this time I'll have a chance with her!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get away from me!" "Loser!" "Get a life!" "Get bent!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Those were the days," he whispered.  
  
Rin, being the klutz that she is, bumped in to an unknown. "I apologize." "No it's mine. I'm sorry," he said helping her from the fall. "Thanks." He gave out his hand to greet her, "Name's Kohaku. Does a girl such as pretty as yourself have a name?"  
Who does this guy think he is? Boy does he have it coming! "Yes." Why did I answer? I will literally curse myself out! Why am I thinking to myself again? I should be happy I'm getting this attention from everyone. If they only knew. "Rin." A slight blush crept her cheeks as she was helped from the fall. Ding-ding-ding  
  
"Twenty million people died from black death in Europe. A tragic loss to all families and friends. If you turn to page sixty-three and-" Ms. Gray was interrupted by the new student who just entered the classroom. Most of the class was fast asleep or catching up on their homework. The teacher just stared at the girl and motioned her toward an empty desk beside the most popular gal in school. Kagome. 


	4. Is it me?

Author: Hey sorry no updating chapter, but I got to it. After some sales for cookies, (Me a Girl Scout), I finally got on the computer. Yay!!!!!!!! Oh yes um on with the chapter.  
  
A/N: I feel I'm forgetting something. La La La..........................Oh yeah I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Awwwwwwwwwwww. I wish I did though. :p ( ( It's okay I still got friends. (All supposedly friends of Charmedone04 runs away) Never mind  
  
In every generation there is a chosen one to protect and save the defenseless. She is the one  
  
4 Years Later  
  
Kagura sat cross-legged in a waiting room twirling her raven-curled hair. Chewing tobacco, Kanna, gave one of her viewers a lap dance licking her lips vividly. She stopped and headed toward the waiting room looking for her sister. "Sister, are you done with your so what fun?" Kagura shut the door. "Maybe," Kanna replied mischievously. "Like always." Kagura shook her head.  
  
After years as a troubled child, Rin was finally adopted, at the age of twelve, by a forty-year old woman. Rin grew to love this kind-hearted woman as a mother figure after the tragic happenings. Yet complicated things began to occur though Rin crossed safe paths with the help of her champion.  
  
"Mom, really let me help out at home. It sure does need a cleaning," Rin bent down to be able to talk to her "mother" on the passenger's side. "Honey, you'll do fine just try not to get into any trouble, alright? Are you listening to me?" Rin took a quick glance around the high school campus. "Yes, mom," she sighed. How am I going to get through another transfer?  
  
Janet drove off in her station wagon to the house leaving an angry Rin on the curb entrance. Stares gave a turn at Rin especially the male stares. Guys walked up to her asking for her number which made her irritated. She kicked their shins harder than rock bottom. Just let me get through this day  
  
Two of the best friends, Kikyo and Kohaku, sat on a bench talking of the new news going around school. "Even though gossip is wrong I still want to hear it," said Kikyo filing her miniature computer. Kohaku was excited to see what the new girl looked like, "I heard she was hot!" he rubbed his hands together. "You always think every new girl is hot!" she retorted. "Well this time I'll have a chance with her!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"Get away from me!" "Loser!" "Get a life!" "Get bent!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Those were the days," he whispered.  
  
Rin, being the klutz that she is, bumped in to an unknown. "I apologize." "No it's mine. I'm sorry," he said helping her from the fall. "Thanks." He gave out his hand to greet her, "Name's Kohaku. Does a girl such as pretty as yourself have a name?"  
Who does this guy think he is? Boy does he have it coming! "Yes." Why did I answer? I will literally curse myself out! Why am I thinking to myself again? I should be happy I'm getting this attention from everyone. If they only knew. "Rin." A slight blush crept her cheeks as she was helped from the fall. Ding-ding-ding  
  
"Twenty million people died from black death in Europe. A tragic loss to all families and friends. If you turn to page sixty-three and-" Ms. Gray was interrupted by the new student who just entered the classroom. Most of the class was fast asleep or catching up on their homework. The teacher just stared at the girl and motioned her toward an empty desk beside the most popular gal in school. Kagome. 


	5. New People

Author: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. FCAT is tomorrow so the chapters might be slow updating but I'll still update. Okay. Thanx.  
  
In each generation there is a chosen one to protect and save the defenseless from evil. She is the one  
  
Rin slowly sat down in her seat taking out her history textbook. On the board she read Black Death pg. 63-67. So far I did not get kicked out. Yet.  
  
When the class was over Kagome greeted Rin with a nice gesture. "Hello, I am Higurashi Kagome. You are?" I'm getting sick and tired of these people. "Rin." Rin stood trying to leave the classroom, but Kagome followed. "Well, Rin, I heard you were from the Honshu islands. Is it true?" Kagome was wide-eyed for a moment. "Yes." "Wow. You went to the hottest schools with the hot guys. I am impressed. Not many people get that from me. Since you're from there we can like be friends." She chewed her bubble gum happily. "So I'll like ask you 3 questions and you can like make it into my cove of friends. Question one: Name your dream guy." "Hot, right?" "Oh, you're good. Question two: Fashion don'ts." "Not hot, right?" "Uh huh. Last question: Who's the hottest guy in school?" "Oh my gosh I know this one! The football team!" "Oh my gosh you are right. Congrats on making it. Well I am throwing a party and you're invited. My house is on 3rd street. Okay. Make sure you're there, got it? Bye." She waved farewell to Rin 


	6. New People Part 2

Author: I think my computer is messed up so sorry for the mishaps of updating. Since now I only have a short time on the system my stories are short. This time I'll try to make it long. Okay. Ja ne. I don't own Inuyasha not any of it!  
  
Lunch neared the day as Rin sat at her desk quietly waiting to actually learn something. On the other side of things Kagome gave quick glances at the new girl. She flipped back her hair a couple of times to get attention from her. (A/N: Man! What prep! Oops sorry. Back to the story.) Since Kagome was getting nowhere she dropped her pen on "accident". "Oh sorry. Can you please pick that up?" She sat there waiting for a reply. "Che! You can get it yourself!" The instructor of the class gave death stares at the interruptions. Kagome sat up straight taking out a new pen and jot down some notes.  
  
@ 10:35 A.M. When Class Is Over  
  
Rin packed her books in her side backpack. She saw two Candy's approach her. (A/N: Candy's are high-heeled sandals if you're wondering.) "Hi. I'm Higurashi Kagome. Captain of the cheer team and founder of our school dance committee," she stretched out her right hand to shake Rin's but Rin refused. "I like girls with spunk," she giggled that hyena laugh. "Pardon. I don't flow that way." Rin made her way out the classroom. "Wait! I mean you have potential in my group of friends! Please consider!"  
  
Rin past the halls with flying speed to get pass all the commotion. Until the library caught her attention. She entered with curiosity all over. A woman came out with a book in her hand. "Oh, hello there. I'm Sango. You are?" She took a seat at the desk. "Rin." "Well, yes you are. Your watcher sent me news about you dear. Hold on a minute." Sango rummaged through stacks of books until she reached a particular one. "Ah, here it is. The large book of Demon." Rin backed away slowly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I am no slayer, lady. I'm just a regular teen." "Wait! Come back! Don't go!" Rin ran far far away. Leaving any scene of demonic images behind. 


	7. Some research project!

Author: I am still trying to update more to make my reviewers happy. That's what I wan to do. Well my favorite fics other authors write well they're not keeping promises. So I'll do my best. I do not own Inuyasha or characters.  
  
In every generation there is a chosen one to protect and save the defenseless. She is the one  
  
"So, did you hear about Jason and Todd? They're with each other! Can you believe it? I can't! It's just Ewww!" A girl approached her gym locker for deodorant while talking to her friend, Carmina, but when she opened the door a "human" body piled out onto the bare wooden floor. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both headed for the hills at the sight of the dead. Inspectors arrived after the reported accident. The terrifying news circulated around school about the two boy teens found dead in the locker room.  
  
Outside on a free bench, Kikyo sat eating her homemade tuna sandwich alone for lunch. Rin took particular interest into Kikyo when the last time she met her was at the water fountain where Kagome insulted her on clothes and style. "Is this seat taken?" Kikyo looked up from Rin's standpoint noticing who was there. She shook her head vividly motioning Rin if she wanted her to move. "No I just wanted to know if I could sit here with you?" "Oh, okay." She layed out her lunch on an open space. An apple. Kikyo wondered if that was all she was going to eat so she asked her if she wanted some of her shrimp. "Thanks." "You're welcome. So, do you like it here so far? You know being new and all?" "It's alright I guess I get use to it after about six times." She was astonished at this information Rin was giving her. All the rumors about this girl from southern Japan were lies. About her being another Kagome. "I transferred a lot."  
  
Why am I revealing my secrets to her? She is said to be a nobody, but I feel affection from her. "Hey!" Rin's thoughts were interrupted when Kohaku entered the picture. Taking a seat real close to Rin. "I see you met Kikyo. Do you remember me? Kohaku. Guy you bumped into." "Yes. I remember. The odd one." She grinned. "Yeah." He smiled at her grace.  
  
Kagome strolled at a steady pace toward the group with more than just gossip, "Did you hear about the two gays found in a gym locker? They were just found dead!" Kagome started and never stopped babbling on about the news. Rin was curios to find out what happened. She began questioning Kagome as if she were there. Rin knew she had to do something.  
  
Rin skidded across the tiled floor to the library in search of Sango. When she reached her destination she found Sango reading at her desk. She looked up, "What brought you here?" Rin was in such a hurry to say something she never noticed Sango ignoring her. "Aren't you listening to me? Both bodies had scratch marks not made scratch marks from humans, but demons!" "Quite loud and clear. Yes, is there a problem?" "What is wrong with you I come here to tell you there has been an attack at the school and you're not listening to me? I thought you were my watcher!" Rin was struggling not to choke the being in front of her. Sango stood and made a path toward the back office pulling out large books and references on demonic occurrences.  
  
Little did they know Kohaku was in hiding the whole tome of the conversation thinking to himself. A slayer? Rin a powerful chosen one? My sister her watcher? I have got to tell Kikyo.  
  
"Their, referring to demons, are in hard labor of the harvest. It says to reawaken their leader as in followers." Sango scanned each length of writing on book pages. "Are you talking about Harry Potter?" "Sortive, but not quite the like. In order to reawaken the dead is to have priestess blood." "Where are we going to get a miko at a time like this worthy to donate her blood?" Rin shook her head at the thought. Kikyo? Nah! "Sango I'll check it out with someone. Okay? Bye." Rin exited the area making it out into the school parking lot. 


	8. KFC?

Author: Greetings once again my fellow audience. For the past spring break I've been going over very well creative and well-written fanfics on our dear fluffy-sama and sweet Rin-chan. It just makes me so happy to hear from my reviewers. : p Oh yeah I have to mention please do not go out and abduct a little girl or any of the sort. Because my mom saw my story and she flipped at what I was writing. Her quote not mine, "People will take you seriously and do what is in thought!" Can you people believe that?! We had an argument about it. She says I should change Rin's age and for future references about what is to happen in the future with her and fluffy! If Buffy can do what she does why can't Rin?! Ugh! It makes me so frustrated! After she tells me she says it's good writing! Ohmigosh! Argh!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well so I've decided to give a national or internet quote on don't do any think like this in my fic. Got it? Okay. On with the story. I do not own Inuyasha or and of its characters.  
  
I In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand to fight against the evil that walks or destroys earth or spiritual lands. She is that one.  
  
/I Controlled samurai danced swiftly to the hums with their swords know as chainbara. Once in a while a kabuto slammed into one another changing speed and pulse of the ceremony preparations. Fire was ignited to the waxed structures around the caved rocks. A flock of crow demons appeared to be seen of the all-powerful creator they head rumors about. Naraku.  
  
Yes lessons had ended about an hour ago while Rin managed to leave school campus a bit early without being see I do not know. Remember she is the slayer yet she fears of what greatness she could succeed in. Tsk-tsk- tsk. My my she is a tad bit lonely right now let's see how she is doing.  
  
I "Mom! I'm home!" /I She came to a halt as she spied left overs of kataki from yesterday night layed out on the table with a note.  
I Dear Rin, I have gone out for the evening be right back. Don't take any hurry to eat I left Kentucky fried chicken out for you.  
Love Ginasa, (Mom)  
  
I'll get something at the club, mom, but thanks for thinking about me. /I Rin hurried to her room toppling over boxes of clothes and other household items in the right moment and made it to her futon. I God! This feels good! /I She lay there thinking about the whole occurrences of actually meeting new people and friends. I I will get to lead a normal life if not I'll kill the person who's preventing me from that chance! /I Rin covered her face with a pillow yelling softly into its fluffiness, I "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" /I  
  
Chants could be heard out in the forest-covered cemetery. A/N: UI don't know you use your own imagination. Um, Dark, cold, shuddering, scary, the smell of fire and death)  
  
Charmedone04: There you go my people a new chappie. Since I have free time over spring break I have a chance to update my favorite fic I wrote. Heads up on a bit of fluffiness in the future near kisses and deaths. 


	9. A weapon?

Author: Hello, it's me again. Yeah I know you guys don't like talking to me much so I'll cut it short. Guys thanx for reviews. Do not own Inuyasha. It's hard to do italics to be on fanfiction.net so I'll make it with stars instead. If any of you know how to do italics on fanfiction.net tell me please. *....*=thoughts. "...."=speaking.  
  
Ginasa came home an hour or so later after Rin with bags of groceries from Albertsons (A/N: Hey I forgot how to spell the store big whoop). Rin could hear the trudging footsteps climbing the creaky stairs. Ginasa entered the room quietly until she found Rin snoring. She was about to cover her with a blanket when Rin came to her senses about what she was t do for the rest of her horrid night. "Simmer down you need rest after a day of hard work." Oh, yeah I got plenty of work done except the fact I inspected to dead gays in a locker, but hey it's life. Tough! "No mom I'm fine just more energetic after a whole deal of traditional learning from the best school." She tried to put on a fake smile it wasn't working cause her mother didn't buy it. The conversation didn't end just like that her mother was prepared for anything. "Do you like the city so far?" Nope. "Why it is quite fascinating how everyone enjoys each others company." Yeah right! "I met new people today. They offered me a job in modeling, can you believe it?! Me, Ginasa Faye," Awe she's blushing. I feel awful if anything happens to the end of the story. "I turned them down though I said I already have a job at raising you." Good answer. "Well it has been great talking with you I need to meet a couple friends at a club. Can I go?" She nodded in defeat. While wondering what is to happen at the Bronze club, Rin stared in her mirror bewildered on what she should wear that night. "I think the white one should do, " her mother pointed out. Rin nodded in agreement.  
  
In silver-strapped heels, Rin walked down an alleyway to get to the bronze club thanks to directions from Kagome. Cold night air shifted with the wispy clouds forming a brilliant night sky of velvet and stars.  
  
With the moon covered, Sesshomaru well spied out who was alone in a dark alleyway whom can be attacked at any moment by a youkai. He shook his head at the thought. Why can't the beauties ever stay out of distance from demons? She before never made a movement to hide from this, Sesshomaru. Why? He glided atop fire escapes to reach downfall. He approached her with an all-powerful stride aware she knows of his presence.  
  
"Who are you?" she screeched in a high-pitched voice. He only chuckled. (A/N: Have you ever seen fluffy-sama ever laugh or smile? If he did the world would have gone mad. And he would fall very ill for that matter. Omigosh he just cracked a smile?! All worlds have gone KABOOM! End of the world?!!!!!!!) "All but a dream of assistance." He slid a curve-like dagger on the pavement toward her stopping at her feet. She slowly picked it up gazing at the structured metal in amazement. "What am I suppose to do with this?" In bewilderment she twirled the knife in her right hand as she faced her unknown foe five feet away. "For your protection. If not to kill." She paced a little on what to say. Who is this guy and why does he sound so familiar? "Sorry but I don't do that stuff I use to anymore it's not my thing. For anything I quit a long time ago. Thanks anyway." She walked past him.  
  
Keep hold of the protection soon I won't be there for you When she turned to take a look at who she was speaking to all there was left but the hushes and coos of the wind. Gods he is hot! Omigosh did I just think that? 


	10. Author's Note

**Dear Reviewer,**

**I'm sorry to say to you all that I will not be update Dark Savior. I've taken a liking to this fiction but had no use for it.**

**[Sighs]**

**Don't get mad everyone get glad. I'm recreating this fiction. By September it will be posted under my other penname on , Krysmitsukai. It will still have the same name, Dark Savior, but I will detail the fiction so that others can understand what happened. I advise that the reviewers who reviewed and read the fic before to read it again because the fiction will have added plots. So please don't get mad. Think of the original as a prologue of some sort so you could get use to the fact that it's there.**

**[kisses]**

**Love you all!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Immortalbreeze04**


End file.
